remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Incredibile
The Incredibile (also known as the Incredimobile, the Incredicar, or the Incredobile) is Mr. Incredible's primary mode of transportation seen at the very beginning of The Incredibles. Overview Back when Bob Parr was still the superhero Mr. Incredible, his main form of transport was a large car known as the Incredibile, who could transform from a stealth mode normal-looking black sedan. It has silver horizontal stripes on its sides, and two vertical blue stripes on its hood with a negative black lowercase "i" and a red dot located between, mirroring the design of his supersuit. The Incredibile has a jet turbine on its rear that turns into a spare tire while in "stealth mode", and a long, pointed hood that retracts itself to make itself flatter when also in "stealth mode." Its onboard features include a built-in GPS system that can help Bob track down enemies, a mechanism that can change him into his Supersuit, and a red "Boost" button that allows the car to go faster. It is also shown to have an ejectable passenger seat. The car has several driving modes, which suggest a greater array of capabilities. It is never explained what happened to the Incredibile after Bob and Helen were married and had kids, although it's likely that Bob got rid of it after superheroes were outlawed. The Incredibile is presumably a parody of the Batmobile and even resembles the one seen in the 1960s Batman TV show. ''The Incredibles'' He is first seen driving this vehicle while trying to help the Police track down a criminal on the run, only to be distracted by an old lady who is trying to get her cat down from a tree. Mr. Incredible helps her instead by uprooting the tree and knocking it over, therefore getting the cat down, and then uses the tree to crush the car of the criminals he was supposed to catch. After getting back into the Incredibile, Mr. Incredible finds a young boy named Buddy Pine (who will eventually grow up to be his archnemesis, Syndrome) already sitting next to him, telling him that he wants to be his sidekick. Bob tells Buddy to get out of the car due to him claiming that he works alone (and hence fuelling Buddy's eventual villainy). Later on, after saving a passenger train from falling off a bridge destroyed by Bomb Voyage, Bob drives the Incredibile to his wedding to Helen. Other Incredible family vehicles Bob's Second Car Bob's second car after the Incredibile is a small blue-and-gray microcar who appears extremely small for Bob's large size. The car has a tendency to break down very often, and after arriving home from work, Bob lifts up the car in a fit of rage, causing a young boy on a tricycle who lives next door to stare in amazement. Helen's Station Wagon Helen Parr's main vehicle is a white station wagon with a horizonal yellow stripe on either side and chrome detailing. The vehicle appears to be based on a late 1950s-to early 1960s Chevrolet. Bob's Third Car Bob's third car is a black sports car resembling a early 1960s Corvette. At the end of the film, he throws this car at Syndrome's Manta Ray Jet, causing the villain's cape to get caught in one of its turbines and therefore killing him. Category:Vehicles